Tarde
by jostin217
Summary: Rachel está casada con Finn y Quinn tiene una relación estable con Santana ¿Qué hacer cuando has encontrado el amor de tu vida pero es demasiado tarde? Debes tomar decisiones pero sin importar lo que decidas alguien va a salir lastimado. Historia basada en la canción Tarde de Ricardo Arjona. Este fic participa en el reto Primeros Pasos del foro Historias Por Contar.


**Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic participa en el reto**_** Primeros Pasos**_** del foro Historias Por Contar**

* * *

**TARDE**

_Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida  
Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
Tarde como siempre  
Nos llega la fortuna_

En la fiesta del bufete de abogados Ferguson & Morgan

Hola Santana- saluda Finn a la latina

Hola Finn- dice Santana

Te voy a presentar a mi esposa- dice Finn

Hola, encantada de conocerte yo soy Rachel Hudson- dice la morena

Santana López, es un gusto conocer a la famosa Rachel Hudson- dice la latina con una sonrisa al conocer a la una vez estrella de Broadway y ahora reconocida maestra de música- Finn no hace más que hablar de ti

¿Con quién viniste?- pregunta Finn con curiosidad por conocer a la tan mencionada novia de su colega

Vengo con mi novia- dice la latina- pero está un poco retrasada

Santana observa la puerta principal y justo en ese momento aparece Quinn

_Es hermosa- piensa Rachel al ver su figura_

Siento haber llegado tarde- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Santana

No te preocupes- dice la latina- Amor, te presento a mi colega Finn Hudson- la rubia estrecha su mano- y a su esposa Rachel Hudson- las chicas estrechan sus manos y cruzan miradas como si ellas fueran las únicas personas en el salón, en ese momento sólo les importaba esa mirada curiosa

_¿Por qué tengo está sensación tan extraña?- piensa Quinn_

Chicos, ella es Quinn Fabray- termina de decir Santana y las chicas salen de aquel trance

¿La fotógrafa?- dice Rachel- tu trabajo es excelente

Gracias- dice la rubia con una sonrisa genuina y sin dejar de mirar a la morena

Unos 45 minutos después Quinn estaba sola en el balcón pues quería refrescarse un poco

¿Fumas?- le pregunta Rachel a Quinn cuando la ve con un cigarrillo

Lo dejé hace tiempo pero no sé por qué siento que lo necesito esta noche- dice la rubia

Eso es perjudicial para tu salud, no lo hagas- dice la morena antes de tomar el cigarrillo de la mano de Quinn y sentir de nuevo el roce de su piel

Por un momento las chicas vuelven a mirarse como lo hicieron hace unos pocos minutos

Esto es extraño- dice Rachel en voz baja para sí misma

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta la rubia

Adiós cigarrillo- dice la morena rápidamente mientras lo bota a la basura

Me gusta tu estilo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Tú pareces ser alguien muy interesante- dice Rachel- creo que vamos a ser buenas amigas

La morena le sonríe y se retira, Quinn la observa irse, intrigada por saber más acerca de ella

_Tú ibas con él  
Yo iba con ella  
Jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
Por no aguardar los sueños  
Por miedo a quedar solos_

Quinn y Rachel pasan muchísimo tiempo juntas, conociéndose mejor, la química y la atracción entre ellas es innegable y aumenta cada día más, las dos lo saben pero no han actuado sobre lo que sienten

Las chicas terminan de comer un helado

Tienes algo aquí- dice la rubia y pasa su pulgar por la comisura de los labios de la morena quien se inclina un poco más prolongar el contacto

Gracias- dice la morena

Las chicas caminan juntas por un rato más para disfrutar del día soleado hasta llegar al que se ha convertido en su lugar

En un momento Quinn abraza a Rachel por la espalda

Me encanta abrazarte así- dice Quinn- me siento completa

Tú no puedes decirme eso- dice Rachel intentando evitar lo inevitable- nosotras somos amigas, Quinn

No me quites la fantasía, por un momento quiero ser fiel a lo que realmente siento- dice la rubia abriendo una puerta que ninguna de las dos podría cerrar

Quinn, esto no está bien y tú lo sabes- dice la morena mientra se aleja- lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo

Tienes razón porque los amigos no se abrazan así…no te besan así- dice Quinn mientras se inclina un poco para besarla en lo que sería el primer beso entre ellas pero la morena utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para esquivarla

No puedo Quinn, no puedo- dice Rachel y se aleja de la rubia

_Pero llegamos tarde  
Te vi y me viste  
Nos reconocimos en seguida  
Pero tarde maldita sea la hora  
Que encontré lo que soñé  
Tarde..._

Finn y Santana había tenido la _maravillosa_ idea disfrutar las vacaciones juntos ya que había una muy buena relación entre las dos parejas

Era de noche Finn y Santana seguían entretenidos jugando blackjack y disfrutando de unos buenos tragos mientras las chicas estaban en el lago cerca a la cabaña acompañadas de la luz de la luna

La morena mira fijamente a Quinn y de nuevo queda atrapada en su mirada

No- dice Rachel a la rubia

¿A qué le dices no?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

A la provocación de tus labios- dice Rachel y pausa por un momento- a mi deseo por besarte

Bésame- dice la rubia pues desde que la conoce no he hecho más que soñar con este momento

No debo- dice la morena aunque cada vez se acerca más al rostro de Quinn

No debo- repite la morena como mantra para sí misma pero sus labios se encuentran con los de la rubia en un momento sublime donde no falta nada, lo que para Rachel sería la definición del beso perfecto. Sentir la ternura de sus labios, la delicadeza del roce de sus lenguas y disfrutar ese instante, en el cual las palabras se quedan cortas para describir lo que sienten

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte  
Tanto inventarte  
Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco  
Sin encontrarte  
Ahí va uno de tonto  
Por desesperado  
Confundiendo amor con compañía_

Estaba mal, las dos lo sabían pero no podían evitarlo, se amaban a pesar de todo

Pensé que no ibas a venir- dice Quinn al abrir la puerta de su casa

Estoy haciendo lo que me dice el corazón- dice Rachel- por una vez en mi vida quiero hacerlo

Cuando cruces la puerta no va a haber punto de retorno, ya no lo hay, estas alojada aquí- dice la rubia señalando su corazón pero aún así dándole la oportunidad de escapar a lo que sienten

La morena pasa la puerta y siente esos labios que tanto extrañaba, apenas si se da cuenta que llegan a la habitación, la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos y disfrutan del roce de su piel, la forma como sus cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente, los besos se hacen insuficientes y las chicas disfrutan de la intimidad al compartir su cuerpo con la persona que aman, de dormir abrazadas y sentirse completas por un momento, un momento que quisieran que durara toda la vida

Rachel es la primera es despertar, mira a Quinn con amor, se levanta de la cama, se pone su ropa y sale de la casa de la rubia sin que ella lo note

Quinn despierta sola en su cama, no hay rastro de la morena en ninguna parte así que se pone una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo y la busca, triste es la realidad al ver que Rachel se ha marchado

_Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja  
Te hace escoger con la cabeza  
Lo que es del corazón  
Y no tengo nada contra ellos  
La rabia es contra el tiempo  
Por ponerte junto a mi  
Tarde..._

Rachel se siente mal, está confundida por lo que siente por Quinn. Eso no lo había sentido con nadie en toda su vida ni siquiera por el que ahora es su esposo

Hola Amor- dice Finn y le da un beso tierno en la mejilla

Finn se sorprende cuando Rachel lo besa en los labios y profundiza el beso pues no es un comportamiento normal en su esposa, especialmente en los últimos días donde apenas si se tocaban. La morena lo besa apasionadamente y lo guía hasta la cama, esa noche la morena tiene sexo con su esposo, sí sexo porque gracias a Quinn descubrió la enorme diferencia entre tener sexo y a hacer el amor. La morena se siente culpable porque todo el tiempo que estuvo con su esposo estaba pensando en Quinn, sólo en ella. Ahora no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos, las señales eran obvias, unas señales que habían llegado tarde, un amor a destiempo y todo parecía un final en vez de un comienzo

Mientras tanto en casa de la rubia

Hola San- dice Quinn cuando la latina llega a su casa

Hola Q- dice Santana y se inclina para besar a su novia pero la rubia la esquiva con sutileza

San, tenemos que hablar- dice Quinn

Lo sé- dice Santana- supongo que no quería afrontar esta situación

San… yo- intenta decir la rubia y algunas lágrimas caen por su rostro- yo te fui infiel

Lo siento San, de verdad lo siento, yo me enamoré y no pude evadir mis sentimientos- agrega la rubia- no sé cómo arrancármela de aquí- señala a su corazón- no puedo… no quiero

Yo también te engañé- se sincera la latina y sorprende a Quinn- tú estabas distante, yo me sentía sola y encontré refugio en los brazos de otra mujer- Santana no quería decirle que esa mujer era su secretaría Brittany Pierce

Yo debí decirte lo que pasaba pero…- dice la rubia

Es más fácil pretender que nada pasa para no lastimar a las personas que amas- termina de decir la latina

Las chicas comparten un momento de silencio

Supongo que este es el fin- dice Santana

San…- dice Quinn

No digas nada más, no es necesario- dice la latina- esto ya no funciona y sólo nos estamos haciendo daño

La rubia se acerca a la latina y la abraza con calidez

Adiós Quinn- dice Santana llorando libremente

Hasta luego- dice la rubia pues quería volverla a ver, no sólo había terminado con su novia sino que también había perdido a una gran amiga, aún así iba a luchar por el amor de Rachel

_Ganas de huir  
De no verte ni la sombra  
De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
Que nunca apareciste  
Que nunca has existido_

Quinn y Rachel se encuentran en su lugar especial, alejadas de todo y de todos

Santana y yo terminamos- dice Quinn- no podía seguir con esa relación, no podía seguir engañándome cuando el amor de mi vida eres tu

Quinn, no- dice la morena y empiezan a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos

Amor tengo una gran oportunidad de trabajo en Nueva York y tú podrías venir conmigo- dice la rubia

¿Qué dices?- pregunta Rachel confundida

Ya tengo el trabajo, me están esperando y tú eres la mejor en lo que haces y puedes conseguir trabajo donde quieras y así empezar una vida juntas- dice Quinn con entusiasmo- sólo debo conseguir los tiquetes de…

Creo que estoy embarazada- interrumpe la morena y las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro evitando mirar a la rubia

Quinn toma unos segundos para asimilar la noticia

¿Te acostaste con él?- le reclama la rubia con los ojos llorosos

Finn es mi esposo- dice Rachel

Yo no he estado con nadie desde que hicimos el amor- dice Quinn alzando la voz pero sólo escucha la morena- no podía pensar en nadie que no fueras tu y me dices que crees que estás esperando un hijo de él

Estaba confundida- admite Rachel

¿Y ya lo tienes todo claro?- pregunta Quinn con sarcasmo

Sí, pero eso no importa porque las cosas no van a cambiar- dice la morena

Si tú quieres pueden cambiar- dice la rubia con esperanza- yo puedo hacer parte de tu vida y la del bebé

No Quinn, esto se acabó, lo nuestro no tiene futuro- dice Rachel con firmeza y determinación, la rubia sabe que la decisión no está en sus manos

La rubia tiene los ojos rojos por contener las lágrimas pero ya no puede más, esta es la despedida y ya no hay punto de regreso

Quinn se acerca a la morena toma su rostro con sus manos y la besa con todo el amor que puede

Te amo- dice la rubia por primera vez contra sus labios antes de irse

Rachel la observa alejarse llevándose consigo su corazón

Yo también te amo- dice la morena en un susurro inaudible

_Que ganas de besarte  
De coincidir contigo  
De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo  
De mirarte a los ojos  
Y decirte bienvenida_

_**Flashback**_

Rachel la besa por unos segundos hasta que la rubia se aparta

No, Rachel- dice Quinn pensando en todo el daño que le está haciendo a su novia. Santana no es estúpida y sabe que hay algo más- tienes razón, esto no puede continuar

Dime que no sientes nada- dice la morena- dime que no sientes nada cuando te beso, cuando te toco

Rachel- dice Quinn pero se queda sin argumentos con las preguntas de la morena y en segundos sus labios se encuentran nuevamente con los de Rachel

La morena se aparta y se pierde en los ojos color avellana de la rubia, es uno de esos momentos donde la mirada lo dice todo, dónde las miradas dicen Te Amo

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Pero llegamos tarde  
Te vi  
Me viste  
Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde  
Quizás en otras vidas  
Quizás en otras muertes..._

Negativo- dice Rachel en voz alta al leer el resultado del examen de embarazo

_Si tú quieres las cosas pueden cambiar_- la morena recuerda lo que le dijo Quinn

Una semana después

¿Qué es esto Rachel?- pregunta Finn mientras sostiene unos papeles en su mano

Tú sabes perfectamente que es- dice la morena

¿Qué he hecho yo? Dime en qué te he fallado- le pregunta Finn un poco más calmado

No es tu culpa, me enamoré de alguien más y no puedo seguir como si nada pasara, no quiero seguir mintiéndome cuando estoy desesperada por ir tras e…- la morena se detiene antes de cometer un error

¿Dejaste de amarme? – le pregunta Finn mientras se sienta su lado- ¿Es mejor que yo en la cama? ¿Es eso?- dice Finn

Te amo pero no estoy enamorada de ti- dice Rachel con sinceridad

Dime cómo se llama- dice Finn enojado

No te lo voy a decir- dice la morena

¡Ese imbécil se roba a mi esposa y ni siquiera da la cara! ¿Quién es?- sigue insistiendo

Finn no nos hagamos esto, por favor- dice Rachel

Tú lo hiciste, tú estás arruinando nuestro matrimonio para irte detrás de quien sabe quién- dice Finn- no te lo voy a permitir

Lo siento Finn, sé que te lastimé, que no te mereces esto pero yo no puedo más- dice Rachel- no puedo, no quiero ser conformista y hacer lo que los demás creen que está bien, quizá suene egoísta pero quiero pensar en mí, darle prioridad a mis sentimientos y sonreír al final del día porque soy feliz

No te voy a dar el divorcio- dice Finn

Si quieres que las cosas sean así, supongo que te vas a entender con mi abogado- dice Rachel quien ya tenía las maletas listas así que las toma y se va de la que alguna vez fue su casa bajo la mirada resentida de su esposo

_Que ganas de rozarte  
Que ganas de tocarte  
De acercarme a ti golpearte con un beso  
De fugarnos para siempre  
Sin daños a terceros_

**Nueva York, dos meses después**

Acomódense por favor- le dice Quinn a un grupo de modelos- está es la última foto y terminamos

Perfecto- dice la rubia después de 5 minutos- excelente trabajo chicas

¿Quieres salir esta noche?- le pregunta una de las modelos llamada Kathia, la chica le había hecho algunas indirectas a la rubia y al parecer quería algo serio

Tengo que hacer muchas cosas esta noche- dice la rubia pero decide ser sincera- sabes… la verdad es que estoy enamorada y ha sido muy difícil para mí aceptar que no puedo estar con esa persona

Entiendo- dice Kathia con desilusión pero las dos saben que es lo mejor. La chica se despide de Quinn con un beso en la mejilla y se aleja

Chicos nos vemos mañana- se despide la rubia de su equipo de trabajo

La rubia siente que la abrazan por la espalda con ternura y el calor que siente, la reacción de su cuerpo hace que su corazón se acelere pero es imposible, su mente debe estar jugándole una broma porque sólo se ha sentido así con una persona

Me encanta abrazarte así, me siento completa- dice Rachel recordando aquella frase de la rubia

¡Rachel! ¿Qué...qué haces aquí?- pregunta Quinn completamente sorprendida

Vine por el amor de mi vida, vine por ti- dice la morena mirando esos ojos que la enamoraron- dime que no es demasiado tarde

La rubia no le responde con palabras simplemente la besa como si su vida dependiera de ello

Te amo, te amo- dice Quinn entre besos

Yo también te amo – dice la morena- y esta vez he venido para quedarme… contigo

La rubia observa por primera vez el equipaje de Rachel y sonríe, la morena cruza la puerta y esta vez el simboliza el comienzo de una vida juntas, donde el amor es el motor de todo aquello que está por venir

* * *

_**Nota de autor: La historia marca su primer encuentro, el primer beso y su primera vez juntas. Así cumplo con los requisitos para participar en el reto.**_

**Canción:**

**Tarde- Ricardo Arjona (youtube/watch?v=nEZQUm7zrkE) **

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ****¡Reviews! Dejen un comentario y me dicen que tal les pareció la historia. **

**Besos y Abrazos ; ) **

**Jostin217**


End file.
